The present invention relates to a device for inspecting components and particularly to one using an array of light sources and photo-detection devices as a means of evaluating a fastener with a flanged or"washer-headed" configuration for conformance to spatial form criteria.
Presently, there is an ever increasing demand to obtain high quality products which has resulted in a significant increase in the use of non-contact inspection systems. In order for a complex machine to operate as designed, it is necessary that all of its sub-components comply with quality criteria. In some manufacturing settings, customers require 100% inspection of component parts. For example, flanged fasteners used in the automobile industry and elsewhere often must be individually inspected to determine if they meet spatial form criteria.
Numerous types of inspection systems are presently utilized. One type of system uses contact probes which touch a component at various points to determine if its dimension or profile meet certain criteria. However, contact devices have inherent limitations in that they are subject to wear and generally require that the component and the contact probe be accurately positioned during the evaluation process. Moreover, such devices are generally slow to operate and are limited in terms of the number of criteria and complexity of profiles which they can evaluate. A variety of non-contact systems are also known using a variety of techniques. For example, ultrasonic inspection systems examine reflected sound waves as a means of characterizing a component. Various systems based on photodetection utilizing single channel photodetectors are also known. In addition, laser gauging systems are used in which specific dimensional measurements can be obtained.
However, although non-contact inspection systems are known, there is a need in the art for a non-contact inspection system that can detect damage or defects for a hex headed flanged or"washer headed" bolt. If a hex-headed flange bolt is damaged across its corners and fails a minimum"across corners value" a wrench used to tighten the bolt will slip, leading to installed bolts lacking the required tightening torque. A hex-headed flanged bolt as it slides down a chute will be oriented in an unknown radial position because of it circular flange. A simple profile matching function cannot be used to detect damage to the hex-head as the bolts do not pass by the inspecting lasers in a known position. Non-contact gauging systems that exist today do not have the ability to examine damage to the corners of a hex-headed flange bolt in real time with a 100% part inspection. There is a need in the art for a noncontact gauging system for the inspection of hex headed flanged bolts.